Playing the Role
by ShiTiger
Summary: A yaoi halloween fic. Toono-sama is hosting a party and has invited Ushio and Tora especially. Karani and the others decide to help Ushio reveal his true feelings to Nagatobimaru. Dressed like a slave from ancient Japan, will Tora be able to resist him
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : I do not own Ushio and Tora. I just like to play with them. Ok, this is an adult fic. It contains yaoi and elements of bondage, and definitely a lemon somewhere. Halloween gets a lot more interesting.

Playing the Role:

Chapter 1 : Dress-up

'Karani, I'm not sure about this,' Ushio whispered, his face heating up as he looked into the mirror and saw what the weasel-woman had picked out for him. 'You look great. Tasty enough to eat,' the woman smirked, the look in her eyes making the human boy shiver. 'That's what I don't like about it,' Ushio grumbled, looking away to avoid the sight of his practically bare chest. Hey, that shirt wasn't even staying on properly. Pure white and see through in places, it was hanging on his shoulders… barely.

That wasn't the worst part of the outfit either. He had to wear a skirt. A SKIRT! It was completely embarrassing. 'It isn't a skirt, Ushio-kun. This style of garb was worn hundreds of years ago by slaves who were chosen specifically for one purpose. The grin was back on her face. Ushio twitched, his eyes darting around to find an escape route.

'You aren't scared, are you?' the woman asked. 'No!' Ushio straightened indignantly and huffed. Scared, him? No way. He could handle any monster that tried anything. 'And you do want Tora to notice you, right?' the female monster made guessing his secret desires seem way too easy. Ushio felt his face heat up at the idea of Tora seeing him in such an outfit.

'But, what if he doesn't…? I mean, he did nearly marry Mayuko,' Ushio whispered, in a tone he rarely used. 'You belong to him, Ushio-kun. He knows that. But, he also thinks you want to mate with Asako,' Karani answered, putting her hands on the petite boy's shoulders.

"Me and Asako? No way, no how. We'd kill each other the minute we had to be together for a full day. I just haven't said anything to her parents because her dad is totally breathing down my neck about asking her out. Not going to happen,' Ushio stated, shaking his head and hearing the faint jingle from his golden earrings.

'You look fabulous,' Karani whispered, looking at the boy's reflection in the full length mirror. Piercing violet slits, long ebony hair to his feet, a bit of makeup to enhance his eyes and lips. Dangling golden bells… well, getting Ushio to agree to get his ears pierced had been Raishin's job. Karani still hadn't gotten out of her brother how he did it. And she was suppose to be the one with sex appeal, hmph!

Mmmm, white shirt hanging over his shoulders and the ends tucked delicately into an easy to remove blue belt. Below that, an old style… skirt, as Ushio prefered to call it. It was long in the front and back, but slit up at the sides to reveal beautiful firm legs and a nice ass to boot. Hm… the delicate slippers certainly made him seem like a pleasure slave who would never set foot outside the palace of a lord. Yummy.

'And one last thing,' Karani remembered, reaching behind her back and tugging out a black collar made from leather and inscribed with Lord Nagatobimaru's symbol from long ago. Wouldn't that shock the gruff monster lord even more. Karani chuckled to herself as she tightened it around Ushio's delicate neck.

'Karani,' Ushio whined again, extremely uncomfortable wearing barely anything (in his opinion). Tora will have to beat the other monster lords off with a stick. I can't wait to see his face when he sees Ushio waiting for him.

"Let's go, Ushio-kun,' Karani stated, tugging the boy out of her temple. 'But, Karani,' Ushio pointed at his feet, knowing the slippers would get all muddy going out into the forest. 'Don't worry, Raishin will be happy to carry you home,' Karani laughed, noting the interested (very very interested) look on her brother's handsome face.

Ushio just sighed and let her drag him out the door. Still, he did wonder what Tora would do when he realized what was going on. He's so going to kill me!

…tbc…

Author's Note : Ok, a new fic. Just an idea that came up with the idea of dressing up for Halloween. Just thinking of demon hunter Ushio (I call him that when he is using the BS and has long hair and slitted eyes, etc), dressed up like a slave and acting like one for Tora, yum.


	2. Slave to Desire

Disclaimer : I do not own Ushio and Tora. Adult fic. Yaoi.

Playing the Role

Chapter 2 : Slave to Desire

'I don't see what the big rush was,' the giant tiger beast growled, annoyed at being dragged back to the house by Karani of all monsters. The female weasel was hot, but she also the most annoying and persistent creature… after the boy, of course. Speaking of the brat, where was he?

'Don't you remember that letter you got a while ago?' Karani said, handing Tora the elaborately engraved scroll that had been sent out by Toono-sama himself. The beast growled and snatched it up, glancing over it again with a deep frown. 'Halloween, what a stupid human holiday. Children dressing up like monsters and getting candy. And no monster is allowed to interfere on this night. How ridiculous,' the lord snarled, ready to hurl the scroll away and spend the night curled in front of the TV.

'But, the scroll specifically says to bring Ushio. It will be a costumed affair, and every monster who is anyone of rank will be there,' Karani insisted. 'So what? Let the brat go alone,' Tora growled, getting more of a headache by the second from having to listen to her gabber on and on.

'Well, I guess Shinno-sama would be more than willing to take Ushio. But… the way he is now, you might lose him,' Karani whispered, seeming to think the idea over. 'What do you mean?' Tora raised an eyebrow at her, curious. 'Well, you did tell all the monsters that Ushio belonged to you. That he was your meal and such. If you let Shinno-sama take him to the party, then they'll think you've given up your right to him,' Karani stated.

Tora growled low in his throat, realizing how well he was being manipulated. Everything the woman said was true. And Toono-sama would be very displeased if he didn't bring the brat.

'Fine. I'll take the baka. But, I'll be damned if we stay the entire evening. I have better things to do,' Tora grumbled, storming up the stairs towards the boy's bedroom. Karani followed quickly, hoping to see the look on Tora's face when he saw Ushio for the first time. This was going to be fun.

'Come on brat,' Tora stated, throwing open the door and letting a shaft of light into the darkened room. Squinting, Tora saw an odd human-like shape in the middle of the room and had to blink a few times before he realized what it was. Almond shaped violet orbs rose to stare back at him, then lowered as if in submission.

Karani couldn't help but jump when the tiger lord slammed the door shut and turned to blink at her in shock. Complete and utter shock.

Opening and closing his mouth a few times, Tora finally got a few words out. 'He's dressed like a… a…'

'A slave. A pleasure slave. Doesn't that please you, Nagatobimaru-sama? Doesn't it turn you on?' the female whispered sensually, the words making the beast shiver as he realized that underneath the shock and uncertainty, he was indeed… hungry.

'I am not taking him to a party with horny monsters in attendance. Are you insane?! Why the hell did you dress him like that? And what type of drug did you give him to get him to cooperate?' Tora snarled into the female's face. 'Calm yourself. I didn't drug him in any way. He agreed to this, although… he wasn't sure what you'd think of him after this,' Karani admitted.

'Nani?' Tora grumbled, confused. 'The poor boy is only human. And he's laying his heart on the ground for you, and you won't even accept it. Oh, to be claimed as a meal to a monster lord, but unworthy of being more. Even as the most powerful hunter in existence, you still deny him his deeper desire,' Karani spoke, lighting flashing around her dramatically.

'…' Tora just blinked at her.

'Well, what are you waiting for? It's pretty much an invitation from him, so go!' Karani stated, hands on her hips and glaring at the monster lord.

Invitation. Damn right it is. Dressed up like… that. Tora nearly started drooling just remembering the boy's state in the room. Standing up straight, he held his desire back and opened the door again. (yes, I know he can just walk through the door, but he does need some light to see).

The setting sun peeking through the window curtains bounced off the young man's tanned skin to give the beast a glimpse of the… His boy.

Slave. He's dressed like a pleasure slave. Ok, stop drooling. I couldn't… but damn! Figures spending so much time with him and other humans would give me a conscience.

White eyes traveled over the boy's form, trailing up slightly muscled legs and pausing briefly on the slitted skirt-type material showing off his delicious thighs. Right. Calm, calm, remain calm… drool… No.

The monster could just see a hint of the boy's cute little belly button through the nearly see through white fabric of his shirt, which was barely even covering his chest. A collar… Tora blinked in shock as he focused on that, completely forgetting the boy's exotic looks as he stepped forward and reached out to touch the black leather. A familiar golden symbol winked back at him as it hit the light and the implications of the boy wearing it hit him with a wave of lust and possessiveness.

Mine. He's mine. White eyes narrowed into slits as they traveled over the young man's submissive form. Long black hair pooled over the mat Ushio was laying on, the teen's eyes closed, lips parted to breath. Is he wearing earrings? Tora blinked at the bells and poked one to hear it chime lightly. Ushio stirred briefly and the beast smirked to himself as violet eyes opened and peered at him.

'The party guys,' Karani reminded them from where she was standing in the doorway watching the whole thing. Damn were those two hot together.

Tora growled and half glared back at him. But, most of his attention was still on the youth as his feet. Wait. Are those chains? Tora hadn't noticed until that moment that Ushio's arms were bound over his head by long silver tinted black chains.

Wait. He's in his other form. Where is the spear? Tora's eyes darted around, looking for the weapon that every monster in his right mind feared above all else.

'The chains,' Ushio's first words were as he watched the monster's eyes focus on his own again. White eyes widened in realization of what Ushio did. He had transfigured the Beast Spear into chains. He was giving Tora complete control over him. The beast lord felt a stronger wave of desire course through his body at this thought. Ushio was his. All his.

'Nagatobimaru, the party,' Karani interrupted again.

'Screw the party,' the beast growled, causing both Ushio and Karani to blink at him in shock.

'You don't want to go with me?' Ushio asked, voice trembling a bit. Oh sure. Why do I always have to be the innocent one? Much as I'd like to just stay home with Tora and mmm… ok, not thinking about that while I'm wearing this.

Tora looked torn for a moment between having his way (with Ushio, that is) and taking the delicious looking youth to the party. Damn. Why does he have to look at me like that. He should have expected this from me after dressing up like that. Damn!

'Fine,' Tora growled, crossing his arms over his chest in a huff. 'Really?' Ushio blinked in surprise. Hm, that was easy. I wonder if the same thing will work on him all the time. Note to self : act innocent and fragile more often. And PS: Puppy Dog eyes work on him. Grin.

Karani held back a giggle at how easily Ushio could influence Tora. They are so good for each other. I'd gladly take either one, or both. But, I think they're going to be too interested in each other. And I don't think Tora wants to share. The female weasel sighed to herself watching the delectable pair.

'Well?' Tora grumbled, stepping away and waiting. Ushio just raised an eyebrow and motioned with his eyes at the chains. 'Right,' Tora grumbled to himself, taking hold of the chains carefully. After all, it was still the spear that had held him prisoner for 500 years. Hah. Like I can control this thing if it decides to change back.

Ushio blinked innocently back at him as he stood up, managing to look even more delicious with his long black hair waving around his body. I'm never going to survive until the end of the party. Tora just knew it.

Refocusing, Tora let the boy take the lead, holding the chains so he could watch the boy's ass as he walked down the stairs, long black hair swinging back and forth. This is going to be a long night.

…tbc…

Author's Note: More yaoi. I can't believe I'm writing this, but I am. I'll try not to rush the fic, I want to make it worth the read. Please review. Please see either of my sites Twilight Garden ) or Lair of the Beasts ) for all my fics. Just clickie on my name at the top, because I can't put the links up here, it doesn't work.


End file.
